psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Minnesota State University
Psychology Department's current homepage Department contact details List of degrees awarded (with links to the curriculum for each) Current notable staff and their homepages Notable alumni Notable staff in the past History of the department Significant courses offered Master of Arts Program in Industrial and Organizational Psychology Minnesota State, Mankato offers one of the most prestigious I/O Psychogy Master's Programs in the United States. It has been consistently ranked high in both academic resources along with student rankings. In SIOP's (Society for Industrial and Organization Psychology) last rankings of MA/MS programs, MSU's program ranked first in students' ratings, fifth in program resources, and 7th in program culture http://www.siop.org/tip/backissues/July04/06kraiger.aspx. The program uses a scientist/practitioner training model and prepares graduates for a variety of occupations in management consulting, human resources, and market research. Students are able to present their research at the annual Midwest Psychology Conference in Owatonna, MN along with various other presentation opportunities around the United States http://www.mnsu.edu/iopsych/yearreview.html. The I/O Department also runs their own consulting company entitled The Organizational Effectiveness Research Group. Students are able to gain first hand experience working in this consulting firm while completing their degree. Such esteemed academic work has resulted in a high ratio of graduates being placed in various prestigious consulting jobs http://www.mnsu.edu/iopsych/placement.html. Along with strong education training, graduates embark on an international trip every other year to gain real world experience around the globe. Past trips have included, South Africa (2008), Vietnam (2007), South East Asia (2005), and Spain & Portugal (2003). Current I/O faculty members include: Daniel Sachau, I/O Program Director Ph.D., University of Utah, Social Psychology Lisa Perez Ph.D., Bowling Green State University, Industrial/Organizational Psychology Kristie Campana Ph.D., University of Minnesota, Industrial/Organizational Psychology Andi Rittman Lassiter Ph.D., George Mason University, Industrial/Organizational Psychology Vinai Norasakkunkit Ph.D., University of Massachusetts Masters Degree in Experiential Education The Masters Degree in Experiential Education at Minnesota State University, Mankato is the oldest graduate degree program in experiential education in the United States. Minnesota State University, Mankato’s program is located in the Educational Leadership department and offers continually-increasing options for graduate students to explore their passions in experiential education. This program was originally started in 1971, as a joint venture between Mankato State University (now Minnesota State University) and Minnesota Outward Bound School (now apart of Outward Bound Wilderness). Much of the program's foundation is based on the principles of John Dewey's philosophy of education. In addition to their classroom experiences, the program offers students an opportunity to develop meaningful experiences away from school through practicums, internships, field-based and project-based activities. Although there is a strong and still viable tradition of involvement in outdoor oriented activities, the department is committed to the idea that experiential education is broad and can be integrated into multiple facets of education. The Master's program holds to the fundamental assumption that cognitive understanding must be coupled with educative experiences for learning to occur. Therefore, graduate students in the program are encouraged, and even required, to leave the classroom and develop meaningful learning experiences for themselves. Whether their interest is outdoor programming, classroom teaching, administration, psychological interventions or others, the program gives students academic credit for practicing and implementing what they have learned. The program is designed for strongly self-directed individuals who want to research, test, and investigate different approaches to experiential education. The goal of this multi-faceted program is to unite practical skills with scholarly pursuits in the interests of the individual student. See also References Category:Minnesota universities